Currently, many liquid products are packaged in flexible containers. The flexible containers, for instance, can be made from one or more layers of polymer film. The liquid products typically packaged in such containers include, for instance, beverages, such as fruit-flavored drinks, liquid soaps and detergents, hair care products, sunscreen compositions, and the like. Such containers may be less expensive than many aluminum cans and bottles. The flexible containers are also easy to package and ship.
Unfortunately, many of the above described flexible containers produced in the past have been somewhat difficult to open. These types of containers are especially difficult to open for young children, the elderly, or those that suffer from hand ailments, such as arthritis.
Another problem with such previously made containers is that it is typically difficult to dispense the liquid in a controlled manner. These containers, for instance, are opened by tearing the top off the container, tearing a corner or inserting a straw into the container. Since the packages are flexible, the containers are prone to spill their contents, especially when any type of pressure is applied to the container.
In view of the above, the present disclosure is generally directed to an improved container that is relatively easy to open and has a built-in pour channel for dispensing compositions from the container in a controlled manner. Although the teachings of the present disclosure are well suited for incorporation into flexible containers, it should be understood that the present disclosure is also directed to the construction of rigid containers.